The Charmed Children
by CharmedLover4
Summary: this is my first fanfiction and I don't know exactly where its going but it will be good, promise. Its rated T just to be safe. please Read and Review Enjoy. summery: Piper Phoebe and Paige along with there children Peyton Perrie and Paris help Pandora a young half demon save her mother putting them self at risk in the process. Are her intentions good ? should she be trusted ?
1. decisions

Charmed Children 

chapter one - Decisions

this is my first fanfiction its all about the charmed children I don't have a big idea to where's its going but it will be good, promise. Its rated T for violence please Read and Review Enjoy

Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed just the unrecognisable charters and storylines

Pandora-16 -Part good witch (mother's side) part demon (fathers side)

Pyro

Fire balls

Flaming

Reflection

Peyton Halliwell- good witch/elder 15 

Molecular Combustion

Orbing

Remote orbing

Telekinetic orbing

Sensing

Healing

Perrie Halliwell-good witch/ cupid 15

Premonition

Beaming

Remote beaming

Levitation

Molecular immobilization

Reflection

Paris Mitchell-Halliwell Witch/whitelighter-13

Orbing

Glamouring

Orb shield

Advanced healing

Telekinetic orbing

Healing

'Let me go you stupid bastard' she screamed the shackles that bounded her wrists to the walls of the horrible dungeon wouldn't let her throw a fireball in her so called 'fathers' direction. She was sat on the cold stone floor, blood trickled down her nose she could taste the blood in her mouth.

She hated him and he knew it ,he bent down and moved a stray piece of her raven hair behind her ear 'Pandora baby the more you fight and act like a stupid child the more I will hurt you' his voice was calm and emotionless like his eyes but with that comment he gripped Pandora's throat tight, squeezing the air out of her she couldn't breath, or couldn't move and her powers wouldn't work because of the shackles so she couldn't flame out or launch any fireballs at him she was trapped her eyes wide with fear all she wanted to do was cry .. But demons don't cry!

'Pandora he sneered, 'I'm goanna let you go and complete our little mission…. I trust you will report back immediately and update me on the currant status of the Halliwell family' he hissed in her ear as he loosened his grip around her neck, The air flooded back in the young girls lungs she let out a small wimpier but she nodded anyway, chocking back the tears threating to fall she knew crying would out raged him and add fuel to the fire so to speak. She knew how to push her father but not when he was this angry, don't get me wrong he's always angry but this was different 'yes father' she sneered glaring at him.

The shackles disappeared and she pushed herself up gripping the wall for support, breathing heavily she considered launching fire balls at him and she imaged the satisfaction she would receive from his pain but her better judgment won, 'going against the charmed ones and there children would be suicide please don't make me do it' she pleaded practically begged

She was scared and her hands were shaking but she would rather not go against them, she could probably take the children and maybe one of the charmed ones but not all of them.

'Id rather you then me darling' he winked 'remember our kingdom needs us to leaded them and I pray you haven't forgotten our little deal' he spat fists clenched.

She could never understand how his moods could change so easily.

'What kingdom' she snapped sarcastically and threw her hands up in the air

A fireball launched In young Pandora's way she jumped back out of the way just in time, it skimmed her.

'What….. was that for' she snapped glaring at her father in disgusted her icy blue eyes seemed darker then ever

'You will destroy the charmed ones and there children or I promise... you will never see your mother again if you DON'T' he snapped his eyes were cold and uninviting and with that Pandora flamed out. She was furious she didn't want to hurt anyone but being able to see her mother had been a dream for years she couldn't pass it up.

'Damon' she screamed tapping her foot impatiently

A tall boy flamed in, his shinny black hair swept across his face revelling one bright green eye. 'you called my princess' he mocked

'hahaha…. very funny' Pandora snapped rolling her eyes

'sorry babe' he apologized before embracing her and kissing her she giggled softly before leaning on him.

'its time' she sighed they hugged before he shimmered out.

OoO

Peyton Halliwell idly tapped her pen on her desk whiles her chemistry teachers was explaining how fractional distillation works. It was moments like these when she wished her mother had agreed to let her go to Magic school but she was adamant that she and her cousins had a 'normal upbringing'. Of course she knew trying to argue with her mum wouldn't budge her stubbornness but it didn't mean she wasn't going to try. Even though here mum was extremely stubborn and scary at times.

But sir interrupted her thoughts by introducing a new member of her class 'right class this is Dora and she's new please take the empty seat at the back' he said grumpily pointing out the obvious and not bothering to even get Pandora's name right 'Its not Dora it Pandora' Pandora snapped and took the seat at the back she didn't even bother to write her name on the stupid book her so called 'teacher' gave her she just stared at the young halliwell witch-whiteligter she never told her father the real reason why she didn't want to go against them .. Because her mother had made her promise the last time she had visited.

Peyton could feel eyes on her making her glance around uneasily as soon as the bell rang she sprinted to her locker to meet her cousins. When she finally arrived after pushing past people in the corridor's her cousin's where already waiting.

'Guys I think tha-' Peyton stopped and thought how to say it with out sound insane, maybe she was insane.

'What Peyton!' Paris cried nudging her older cousin out of the trance like state she was in.

'I think Im being watched' Peyton whispered, making sure that only her cousins could hear her.

Paris and Perrie shared worried glances before Perrie spoke

'Being…watched' Perrie said slowly before bursting out laughing, only to receive a hard smack on her arm by Peyton,

'Wow was there any need' perrie snared rolling her eyes.

Peyton glared at her, how could she not believe her after everything they had been through; finding out there witches trying to control there powers and fighting demons but being watched was the nothing compared to there problems of everyday lives.

'Okay guys…..knock it off' pairs Hissed and tugged her cousins into a corner it was never her that normally had to intervene but since perrie wasn't in the best mood she tried to defuse the situation.

'We should just go to get some lunch and meet up after school. Okay?' and with that her cousins walked of glaring angrily at each other how immature pairs thought. She was supposed to be the childish one after all she was the youngest at only 13.

Peyton stormed away angrily, she wasn't watching where she was going and bashed straight into the new girl Pandora knocking them both on the floor.

'shit' she whispered under her breath 'I'm really sorry' Peyton mumbled jumping up and offering her hand to Pandora' I wasn't paying attention sorry'

Pandora took and hand and got up, she just stood there glaring at her but to Peyton surprise she shrugged and started laughing 'don't matter I love getting knocked off my feet highlight of my day'

Peyton laughed at her sarcasm and glanced at her warily 'I'm Peyton' she said slowly not taking her eyes off Pandora she didn't know why but she got a strange feeling from her

'I'm Pandora' she said smiling

'I know' she replied Pandora looked at her questing weather she had blown her cover 'you came to my science class' Peyton explained

'Your new then?' Peyton asked

'That obvious? And yeah started today I'm um new in town'

'Cool well I'm getting lunch' Peyton turned around and Pandora nodded a turned to walk

'You wanna come?' she asked looking hopeful at Pandora she didn't know why but she wanted to talk to the new girl she hated being a witch in high school it made her seem like a loner she was quite pretty she had long brown hair just pasted her waist she wasn't overweight, she didn't have acne or braces and she got pretty good grades but that didn't make it any easier to make friends.

'yeah love to ' no one had ever invited her to hang with them in her whole live t it didn't stop her practically kicking herself she didn't want her father to know that she had ruined his plan but she had one of her own that meant she didn't have to kill the charmed ones and there children.

OoO

Pandora spent the whole lunch time ''bonding'' with the charmed children and she figured they weren't anything special , she new all there powers and know she knew there routine. In fact she had them all mapped out.

Peyton was the pretty protective girl that always took charge she had average intelligence but above average powers she was quite strong and extremely protective of her younger cousins she didn't know why but it hurt to look at how close they where. She was quite pretty with big brown eyes to match her glossy brown hair just like her mother.

Perrie was the middle one I knew she was the weaker charmed child like her mother phoebe she didn't have a strong active power I think it was to freeze things like Peyton's mum. She was quite smart but not very powerful she had brown eyes and short blonde hair she was the one that never tried to fit in she just did.

And last but not least pairs, she was only young but she was quite powerful she had whitelighter powers but they weren't as strong as Peyton's, she wasn't that smart but she was cute. Like her mum she had green eyes and dark hair almost as dark as mine she was quite snappy and from what I gathered she hated being treated like a baby she was one to watch out for.

OoO

2 hours later

The three charmed children were walking home, Peyton fancied a walk home for a changed she was sick of orbing she was sick of magic getting in the way destroying her version of a perfect life. Suddenly a fireball sent Perrie flying into the hard stone bricks of the ally way they where in. The other two charmed children spun around to see a small army of demons fireballs and energy balls at the ready.

Seeing this Peyton snapped into action blowing up demons , there where loads of them as she made explode demons even more would shimmer in, Paris was kneeling at parries' side healing her. Her hands glowed golden and tingled slightly she had never had to use this with out her mother guiding her through it.

'Paris what the fuck happened' Perrie groaned rubbing her eyes violently to try an stop the lights that flicked in her eyes however before getting a chance to explain a massive fireball was descending towards the younger two charmed children, Paris could feel the heat emanating from it before she had a chance to consider orbing her and her cousin out of the way, they had been flamed out of the way !

It was Pandora the girl they had meet at lunch, 'how the fuck did you-' Perrier started

'well normally demons flame or shimmer stupid' Pandora snapped, she was pissed that her ass-hole of a father had sent these stupid demons after the charmed children completely screwing up her plan.

Peyton was blowing up demons and orbing there fireballs back at them, perrie was basically kicking ass using all her defence training and freezing demons when possible, Paris was also orbing there fireballs back at them and Pandora was throwing fireballs like made hitting her targets every time she was also Using her pyro power to set most of the demons alight.

Paris had her back to a demon with out releasing it an atheme was heading towards her Pandora acted quickly flaming to Paris and pushing her out of the way but before she could move her self it was to late.

The atheme flew through the air and landing in Pandora's stomach the pain was almost unbearable as she fell to the floor, she could feel the blood flow out of her and suddenly she felt extremely tired, she could feel her self slipping away she closed her eyes and everything went black.

Paris jumped up from the cold hard floor and saw Pandora laying on the floor an atheme sticking out of her pale chest her raven hair covering her face making Paris want to burst into tears she had been saved by Pandora, _Why did a demon save her?._

After this all demons had shimmered away back to the underworld to basically tell there leader they had killed his only chance of a evil take over, he's daughter.

'Oh my god' Paris screamed tears in her eyes. She ran over to her kneeling beside her, perrie and Peyton had also ran over eyes wide as tears streamed down them leaving mascara streaks. Peyton orbed all four girls back to the manor.

'HELP' Peyton screamed Pandora was laying on the couch looking paler by the minuet she knew she was slipping away, blue orbs filed the room and all three charmed ones along with there husbands were standing there.

All expression's were different piper looked worried, phoebe looked horrified at the sight of the young girl on the couch Paige look shocked but all three husbands looked scared.

Each charmed child felt the warmth of there mothers embrace while, Leo stud over the young girl his hands glowing gold.

'Are you okay girls?' piper asked unable to hide her concern out of her voice, worry etched on all the mothers faces.

As there girl's briefly explained the story filling everyone in Leo stopped healing Pandora, half way through.

'What happened?' phoebe asked eyes widened in fear for the young girls life

'I-I cant fully heal a demon' Leo replied voice shaky as he stepped back from the young girl' Pandora started to stir, extremely dizzy she sprung up looking at the charmed ones and co.

The husbands had left and the charmed children were ordered upstairs

'Upstairs you three' piper shouted pointing at the staircase she didn't take her eyes off the young girl just in case, she was ready to attack if needed

'What!.. No where staying right here' Peyton snapped crossing her arms and glaring at her mother

'Now' phoebe yelled 'you girls aren't old enough plus I'm sure you have home work or something' all three girls rolled there eyes sighing dramatically

'MUM' perrie screamed, she wanted to help, but her mother wasn't having any of it. Through out this whole argument Paige was quite looking at her sisters, daughter and nieces, getting angrier by the minuet

'girls upstairs NOW !' Paige growled 'crystal's' she snapped and practically threw then at the young girl surrounding her

All three charmed children marched upstairs mumbling and pushing one another, they were angry that there mothers babied them and that they didn't get to help out, Peyton was extremely pissed off she went straight to her room ignoring her cousins constant questions and slammed her door, minuet's later the other two doors where slammed shut.

Pandora's POV

'who are you' Phoebe asked softly, staring at me as I got up off the couch only to notice I was trapped the cheek I save there precious kids and I'm still getting treated like a villain, okay I may be a demon but come on, 'Pandora' I snapped glaring at the witch I mean how could she be so stupid.

'Okay miss snappy what do you want' piper scoffed sarcastically

'you could be a bit nicer seeing as I saved your precious children's lives today' I snapped, this stupid witch was pissing me off, but I guess I need her help so maybe it was time to drop the act after all my plan would work better if they liked me.

'Listen I need your help, and if I'm honest you need mine' I said slowly looking at each sister in turn.

'What kind of demon asked for help from us' piper scoffed ' I say vanquish her cocky arse and then we can go bed' she put her hands and I was sure she was going to blow me up. i winced at the thought and fell on to the couch placing both my hands up.

'Wait!' phoebe yelled pulling piper and Paige aside 'don't Piper…. I think we should help her' Phoebe whispered

'help her what… kill us! 'Piper groaned.

'pheebs got a point 'Paige added quietly, glancing at Pandora 'she looks scared'

They walked back to me looking curious I knew that stupid empathy phoebe could tell I was scared, she smiled at me trying to reassure me.

'how can we help 'she added cheerfully 'well for a start you could let me out this dumb crystal cage and NOT BLOW ME UP' I yelled glaring at piper I wanted her dead but that would mess with my plan and I would be disobeying my mum.

3rd person

Pandora continued 'there's a-a demon, and see hes-hes got my mum' tears pricked in her eyes as she tried to explain, Phoebe could sense this and felt an overwhelming urge to hold the poor girl. 'he's using me to kill all of you, if you die I get my mum back but I know he's lying, and Id rather not kill you guys… but only cus my mum says not to, not cus I remotely like or value your sad existence' she snapped

'Okay who is this demon?' pipers face softened but she still was ready to blow the girl up if it meant protecting her family. She did felt bad the girl she knew what it was like to lose a mum.

'Crystal's' Paige called smiling, phoebe could hear the girl breath steady, the girls was scared and on edge she could sense it.

'the demons um-um' Pandora knew that reviling her ties to him would weaken there already stretched trust. ,he's just a bad demons and not one that should be messed with, he needs you guys dead and the Halliwell line stopped so he can lead his kingdom to victory and take over'

'Okay well we should start fresh tomorrow' Paige shared and uneasy glance at her sisters

'Well I'll come back tomorrow then' Pandora said quietly truth was she had no where to go

'You can-well you can stay here tonight, it's kind of late' piper smiled

'Really?!' Pandora asked shocked by the kind gesture, she let a small smile creep up.

'Yeah, course' phoebe smiled widely at the girls sudden change in attitude, she lead Pandora out of the living room and up the stairs to show her to the guest bedroom. Once everyone was in there rooms Paige placed Crystal's at the entrance at everyone's doors just to be on the safe side.


	2. demons dont cry

4 hours later

Pandora was standing in the Halliwell kitchen she hated to admit it but it was amazing in fact there whole house was it was so homily and warm nothing like the caves she was used to. She was drinking a cold glass of water when her father shimmered in fireballs in his hands and the same nasty grin he always had, it gave her the creeps it sent shivers down her spin and caused the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

'What are you doing here?' she snapped, glaring harshly at him. His unexpected arrival made her jump, she almost dropped the glass on the floor. She did not want any of the charmed ones or there children waking up and appearing down here that would just complicate the matter.

'Just came to ask you to reconsider my offer' he smiled innocently 'and I would pick the right team so innocent people don't get hurt'.

The fireballs in his hand died out and he stepped closer to Pandora, he placed his hand on the side of her head and stroked her silky, long raven hair. He breathed in her sent deeply. 'I DON'T want to hurt you' he added sweetly

'Get off me' Pandora snapped a fireball emanating in her free hand. She knew his tricks, the ones he often used to sweeten her up. All he wanted was an heir and she was determined to not be it.

She staggered back and he grabbed her wrist. The fireball died out and she whimpered softly. He pushed her into the counter making her hit her back hard. 'please let go' she said meekly with her head bent down. He squeezed her wrist hard and he begun to twist it round making her hiss in pain, she let out a cry and dropped the glass on the hard kitchen floor it smashed spilling water everywhere.' 'shit' she mumbled

She prayed that the charmed ones didn't hear, she knew they where all light sleepers… well except piper.

'Let go off her' a voice boomed behind them He's gripped loosened and Pandora snatched her hand back spinning round she saw the three charmed ones standing at the door way looking sleepy but ready of anything. Unfortunately Her prays went unanswered. Piper and Paige steeped closer hand in hand leaving a tired looking Phoebe at the doorway.

'Or what…. witches' He growled as he threw a fireball at them, heading towards phoebe. Piper ducked as the fireball flew over her and Paige orbed out of the way just in time.

'Shit' phoebe mumbled just like Pandora had done before her. She levitated high enough for the fireball to scrape past her feet and through the door way connecting with the grand father clock in the living room smashing it to pieces.' we just fixed that !' piper snapped glaring at the demon. Phoebe ran over towards piper and paige. Pandora just watched she couldn't move

'I'm so sorry' he mocked sarcastically and launched another fireball at them.

'Fireball' Paige shouted it appeared in a swarm of blue and white orbs and she threw it at the demon but he ducked out of the way. He wasn't going to let them take him with out a fight. Piper ran closer towards him and she threw her hands attempting to blow him up, he ended up on the floor grinning wildly before standing up.

'oh you witches think you so clever', he sneered and threw two fireballs at piper before it could get her Pandora snapped out of it and seized the chance to save her she flamed to piper pushing them both out of the way and the fireballs hit the wall leaving a black scorch mark.

Piper smiled at Pandora gratefully before remembering there current situation. They scrambled up to there feet and joined Phoebe and Paige Piper stood in front of them protectively.

'Why don't you just come back with me Pandora hunny' he said smoothly smiling 'I wont hurt you or these … witch's, And …..you can have your mum back to. Ill even give you your memory's of her back'

He saw a glimmer of hope enlighten in Pandora's eyes he knew she yearned for her mother dearly and the memory's he stole from her, he was prepared to use her as bait.

Pandora was quick to hide her emotions or so she thought. She wasn't going to go weak now she was determined not to lose to him after all he had put her through the constant beatings everything wrong with her life was because of him. She breathed heavily before screaming at him 'liar that what you are!' tears pricked in her eyes before sliding down her check. That was a big mistake she had let her guard down and her emotion got the better of her. She wiped them violently willing them to stop.

'NO…. daughter of mine cries' he snapped glaring at her with disappointment etched all over his face. 'You are a demon.. DEMONS DON'T CRY' he screamed

'Daughter?' all three witch's cried in unison exchanging worried glances Pandora did her best to ignore there disappointment.

'Yeah he's my-my-well… he's my dad' Pandora stuttered looking pale and disappointed. That was it the trust was gone she couldn't bear it.

'Being around them has made you weak and because of this you must pay' he snapped before shimmering out leaving behind a hurt Pandora and three stunned witches

'Your dad?' phoebe mumbled looking hurt, she had trusted Pandora and she felt as if it had came back to bite her.

'Listen I'm sorry but its not like I lied I just … stretched the truth' Pandora snapped looking anywhere but at the three sisters in front of her.

'And what did he do to your memory's?' piper asked softly

Pandora just stood there staring at the three witch's her heart was racing, she didn't know how to explain or where to start. So much had happened to her because off him now that son of a bitch was messing up her plan, her only chance to save her mum.

'well ?' Paige snapped waving her hand in front of Pandora's face snapping her out of her thoughts. Pandora pushed passed Paige and her sisters and when into the living room she sat down on the couch and she let herself sink into the comfy pillows the three sisters followed suit Paige sat on the arm chair directly facing her looking Pandora up and down, piper sat across from her in yet another armchair trying to figure her out and phoebe sat next to Pandora looking hurt. all three witch's stared at her willing her to speak.

she just wanted the couch to swallow her up, she didn't want to answer there questions it hurt to know they no longer trusted her, but she didn't understand why it hurt I mean it wasn't like they were important to her. 'right you want the truth?' I asked sheepishly with her head bent down letting her dark raven hair cover her face. 'that demon is my dad unfortunately. He has many powers and one of them is to steal memory's he used it on me when I was little as a punishment. Now I can't remember what my mum looks like or how she used to talk I cant even remember her hugging me' hot tears fell down her face. The three witch's faces softened. 'But I do remember her telling me not to hurt innocent people or witch's. that's why I refused to kill you, dad forgot about that memory' she laughed but it was a pained laugh.

'why did he punish you?' Paige asked glaring at Pandora she didn't trust the kid not one bit, she didn't understand why her sisters trusted her so easily sure she didn't hate the kid I mean she save Pairs but was that enough to warrant there complete trust?

'for fun' Pandora snapped 'he did a lot of thing to me for his own entertainment' she rotated. Paige opened her mouth to reply but was cut off.

Damon shimmered in his black hair seemed limp and lifeless there where bags under his green eyes but for some reason his bright green eyes seemed dull and pained. Piper shot up off the couch closely followed by Phoebe and Paige. 'not another one' piper snapped glaring at the boy. She threw her hands up . 'wait!' Pandora screamed and she tackled piper to the ground lying on top of her. 'what the-' piper groaned and pushed Pandora off Phoebe helped piper up and Paige glared at Pandora. Damon placed his hands up in a ''I surrender'' position.

'Don't.. he's good' Pandora retorted glaring back at Paige she went and stood by him. He placed his arm around her waist only to receive a icy cold glare from Pandora he retreated his arm. 'well as good as a demon can be' he joked smiling at the three witch's in front of him 'I'm Damon' he introduced he ran his hand through his thick black hair and smiled.

'what… are you doing here' Pandora hissed pulling Damon to the kitchen

'i'm protecting my princess' Damon joked, he received a playful slap on the arm by Pandora 'lets get one thing straight… im not a princess' Pandora pouted playfully before frowning 'why are you really hear' she asked worry etched across her face.

'Listen its nothing to worry about I just.. missed you that's all' he stated sheepishly, he ran his hand through he's long black hair ( a tell tale sign that he was nervous) Pandora was not the lovely dovey type so he had to be careful about the way he said it, the last thing he wanted to do was scare her into thinking it was a serious relationship. Pandora smiled before hearing a loud cough and impatient foot tapping made by Piper. Pandora turned around to face them. She wondered if they had been listing to the whole conversation, she studied them carefully. Piper was smiling and so was Phoebe but Paige just looked pissed. What was her problem?

OoO

Upstairs the three cousins had been spying on there parents and Pandora they had seen it all. The battle , the argument and more importantly the discovery of the demon being Pandora's dad. All three cousins where shocked but Peyton was just pissed at her family's stupidity.

'Why doesn't mum just kick her out' Peyton snapped eyes darting around the room making sure they didn't get caught. They where standing in the attic besides the book, they had seen enough. 'I mean she obviously a potential threat so why are they helping her?' Peyton let out a dramatic sigh. Perrie rolled her eyes dramatically at her older cousins distrust but she kind of agreed.

'Well…. she did save me…kind of' Paris pointed out 'and you. We would have been dead if she didn't help us' she pointed at Perrie smiling. 'SO?!' Peyton snapped glaring at her little cousin. 'listen you trust everyone Paris, if a kidnapper gave you a fucking lollypop for good sake you'd still get in his car' Peyton snapped standing in front of Paris 'your to young to understand most of this so just but out. Its not like you help anyway' Peyton raked her fingers through her long Brown hair.

'don't be so fucking horrible' Perrie yelled ' she may be younger but she a damn good witch'. Perrie placed her arms around Paris and smiled at her reassuringly.

'oh really...she cant even heal properly. And her orbing's always off' Peyton immediately felt guilty she knew that Paris was only a 3rd whitelighter witch made her powers harder to handle

Paris sighed wriggling out of Parrie's hold and orbed to her room. she threw herself on the bed tears streaming down her eyes. 'Look see what you've done know!' Perrie snapped and beamed to Paris room leaving Peyton to dwell on there situation alone.

Perrie knocked at Paris door lightly 'come in' she heard Paris muffled voice. She opened the door and walked in, she loved Paris room it was sky blue walls with a fluffy white carpet Paris favourite colours. The walls were full of destinations and maps of places Paris wanted to visit like the taj mahal and the Great Wall of China. They had many conversations about Paris flying around to world. She had a extremely comfy bed with loads of cushions and on the wall above her bed was her name(Paris) in big fancy letters and a picture of the Eiffel tower next to it.

Perrie jumped on the bed and dived into the covers searching for Paris when she found her crying in a ball Parrie's heart melted she wrapped her arms around her. 'she didn't mean it Paris' Perrie whispered trying to comfort her. ' but she was kind of right, I cant heal or orb like she can I always get it wrong' Paris sobbed.

Peyton walked in slowly and saw her to younger cousins on the bed she climbed in and hug both of them 'Look Paris I'm truly sorry. No of it was true' you're an amazing witch' Peyton whispered in her little cousins ear.


	3. fight !

A/N Okay first off thanks for the reviews J just to answer some questions about whose the daughter of what charmed ones and what they look like, just in case you wanted to know.

Pandora Jenkins

She has long raven hair and icy blue eyes her figure is curvy, she's 16 and is half demon and half witch. daughter of a demon and a witch.

Peyton Halliwell

Daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. She has long light brown hair to match her big brown eyes, her figure matches her mothers. she 15 but is 6 months older then her cousin Perrie

Perrie Halliwell

Daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. she has short (Same length as Phoebes in season 1) dark blonde hair with brown eyes she 15 like Peyton. Her figure also matches Phoebes.

Paris Halliwell-Mathews

Daughter of Paige Mathews and Henry. She has shoulder length black curly hair and bright green eyes. She quiet small and hasn't really got a figure, she 13.

A/N hope that's cleared the confusion up a bit Enchedem7 an you will find out weather she is an innocent or not in the next few chapters *evil grin*. Enjoy the third chapter of Charmed Children. The things in italic are thoughts and I just wondered should I give Paris an active power or not? Read and Review I really want to know what you think and if you have any ideas and/or questions please share.

Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you like it Buffy Anne Halliwell (cool name J)

Oh and starryeyedx3 I noticed the grammar mistakes but I hope there are not as many in this chapter.

Charmed Children

Chapter three

Fight!

The sun shone through the window blinding Peyton slightly. She yawned before stretching her leg hitting someone, it was Perrie huddled at the top of the bed hugging Paris they looked so sweet and innocent. _Were where they? _Finally she remembered where she was, She was in Paris room the events of last night played in her head like a broken record she remembered shouting at her cousin's and making Paris cry. _Why was she such a bitch to the people she truly cared about? Why did she say such horrible things to Paris?_ She felt so guilty. She rubbed her eyes before staring at the clock facing her 8:37, _well at lest it the weekend _she thought. She crept out of the bed carefully as not to alert her cousins and raked her hands threw her thick long brown hair.

The door was ajar so she peeked out, she couldn't see anyone so she tiptoed to the bath room. She locked the door quietly and grabbed her toiletries before she begun to shower. She resisted the urge to use Paris new nice smelling shampoo or the fruity smelling body wash, using only her usual conditioner as she forgot to tell her mum she was running out. Once out she dried off as much as possible, put her hair up in a towel turban and headed to her room tiptoeing down the unusually quiet hallway to her room.

Once inside her room she threw on her black jeans and her new white tank top that hung loosely on her shoulders. The aroma of Bacon and Pancakes floated into her room. Peyton orbed downstairs into the kitchen to see her mother standing over the cooker, her aunt Phoebe was sat at the table typing frantically I spouse she was finishing her column. Her aunt Paige was sat beside Phoebe reading the news paper and Damon and Pandora were sat facing her aunts casually munching on toast.

'Peyton how many times to I have to tell you? No orbing in the house!' Piper scolded not even brothering to look up from the cooker.

'Sorry' I mumbled I didn't feel like arguing today. I plopped down next to Phoebe glaring at Pandora and Damon. _Why is my family stupid enough to trust them?_

Perrie ran down the stairs smiling wildly, 'mum can we still train today' she asked fluttering her lashes she knew her mum wasn't working today.

'Yeah If your sure you want to' Phoebe replied looking at her daughter suspicious she knew Perrie usually hates her martial arts training

Pink lights filled the kitchen and Perrie was gone. 'why dose no one listen to me in this house' piper sighed 'magic is NOT a toy'

Moments later Perrie appeared once again in a swam of Bright pink lights. Wearing her usual work out cloths a black tank top with grey leggings she gripped Her mothers arm and beamed them both to the basement.

'Why couldn't she walk like a normally person' piper snapped as she dished up the breakfast.

'Maybe because where not normal' Peyton mumbled only to receive a cold stare from her mother as she placed the food on the table.

oOo

'Pipers going to freak' Phoebe scolded her daughter

'Sorry but I really want to train' Perrie whined

'But why… you hate training' Phoebe placed her hand on Perrie's head 'are you ill' she joked. Perrie just smiled and hugged her mother tight.

'Okay what was that for?' Phoebe smiled down at her daughter.

'Mum' Perrie whined once again. 'I just want to spend some time with you. Between demons and Innocents we barely ever get to …'bond'.' Perrie had forgotten to mention her true intentions sure she wanted some quality time with her mother away from the rest of them but she wanted her mother to stop babying her and let her help with Pandora's situation, maybe showing her mum that she could fight was the way to approach it.

oOo

Phoebe and Perrie had been training for 3 hours straight and Perrie had begun to fatigue and breathing heavy. They had started on stretches which suited Perrie she love gymnastics so stretching was and inevitable process. But Phoebe move on quickly to boxing use the equipment in the basement. The boxing had made Perries arms hurt she wasn't used to this type of training. The last thing phoebe had down was shown her some martial arts and how to defend herself. Perrie had been flipped over on her back more times then she could count she could feel the bruises appearing.

Breathing heavily Perrie sat on the stairs leading to the kitchen 'mum can we-'

'Stop' Phoebe cut her off 'I thought you'd never ask' she was breathing just as heavily as Perrie. 'You did well Hun' phoebe sat beside Perrie and wrapped her arms around her only child.

oOo

A shriek came from upstairs alerting everyone that there was a possible Dominic threat Piper spun around from the cooker to receive worried glances from her sister Paige. Perrie had beamed herself and Phoebe to the kitchen. 'What was that!?' Phoebe asked worry etched across her face.

'Well were going to find out' piper breathed in a quick breath and walked across to Paige shortly followed by Phoebe. Blue orbs filled the room and the charmed ones left for the attic.

Perrie raced into the living room to see Pandora and Damon.

Pandora gripped Damon and looked into his bright green eyes 'ready?' she asked him

'Where are you going' Perrie asked eyes wide with fear she could hear screams and thuds from.

'I'm going to save your family' Pandora replied staring at Perrie she wasn't sure weather she liked Perrie. They had never really spoken since the fight in the ally way.

'I'm coming to.' perrie beamed, Damon shimmered and Pandora flamed to the attic door. All three teens stood at the attic door listening to the commotion the last thing any of them wanted to do was to get caught in the crossfire.

oOo

There were three demons and one had Paris. In his hands was an atheme he pressed it to her throat. The two demons throwing fireballs smiled sadistically but the one holding the young girl seemed to show not emotion. Paris was terrified tears streamed down her face as she pleaded for her life constantly calling for her mother. Phoebe was holding a distraught Paige back. Paige was screaming abuse at the demon whilst Piper was standing in front of Peyton protectively. 'Leave… her… alone' Paige snapped through clenched teeth clenching her fist.

As soon as Perrie heard her Aunts voice she had burst to the room. Phoebe dragged Paige behind the Couch in the other corner of the room Piper and Peyton followed suit ducking the fireballs that where being thrown at them they couldn't get to the book or blow up the demon holding Paige.

'Perrie' Phoebe shouted when she saw her daughter enter the room. Her heart sank as a fireball descended towards her before she had a chance to beam Paige had called for the Fireball. 'Fireball!' she screamed and launched it one of the demons it burst into flams leaving nothing but a pile of ash Piper smiled at her younger sister and blew up the demon who was throwing fireballs. 'Two down one to go' Paige sneered glaring at the demon holding her only child, the one she would die for. Perrie took the opportunity to Beamed over to her mother, aunts and older cousin. 'Paris?' Perrie screamed tears flowed down her face seeing her little cousin so scared. Pandora and Damon Listened to the scene unfold before entering the room.

Pandora was not prepared for what she was about to see. 'Uncle?' she asked looking at the Demon holding the young girl.

'Pandora' he said smiling walking towards her Damon stood in front of her protectively glaring at him.

'Leave her alone' he snapped looking at Pandora's uncle the green in his eyes turn black. A energy ball appeared in Damon's hand as he stood closer to Pandora's Uncle. The demon pushed the Atheme onto Paris throat more and a small trickle of blood dripped to the floor. Paris wimped and the witch's behind the couch stood up to join Pandora.

'Damon' Pandora warned 'don't'

The energy ball disappeared and his eyes returned to his bright green. He raked his hand through his thick black hair and sighed before stepping back. The demon loosened the pressure on the Atheme making Paige breath in relief.

'so when did you start doing my dads dirty work' Pandora asked stepping closer to her uncle

'oh when he kindly decided to let me help him rule' the Demon replied.

'just let her go' Pandora Sneered the mention of the underworld made her feel weak.

'I can't. you know me I don't take pleasure in hurting young girls… un like you father. You see your dad needs….. Leverage and iv got to get it for him' he apologised and he moved the atheme down Paris body before stabbing her in the gut. The pain was unbearable she felt the atheme twist she felt her self slipping. Everything was turning black.

Everyone gasped as he threw Paris to the floor hard. Piper tried to blow him up but he launched a fireball at her hitting her hard in the stomach launching her back into the wall hard enough to knock her out but not kill her. Then it was Phoebes turn she levitated an kick him making him stumble back Peyton and Perrie had taken cover like Paige instructed, Paige had orbed Paris to them and Peyton was healing her but it wasn't going to be fast.

The two charmed ones ran over to piper, he threw two more fireballs before Damon had thrown a small energy ball at him. The fireballs descended one hitting Phoebe knocking her over a small table and the other caught Paige off guard knocking her out cold as she hit the wall and slumped next to piper.

The energy ball that Damon sent at him was quickly followed by a Bigger fireball by Pandora, he dogged the energy ball quiet easily by shimmering out and then back in. However the fireball caught him in the arm. 'Pandora I'm glad to see you haven't gone soft' he chuckled before grabbing the charmed ones and shimmering them out!


	4. All alone

A/N thanks for the review's I hope you enjoy this chaper

Enchantedem7- maybe Pandora is going soft, is that a good thing or bad? And why do you think she's going soft, any guesses? I really like Damon's character if I'm honest, and there husbands are making an appearance. what did Pandora do that was so bad I thought she was nothing but nice XD.

Okay guys had a tiny bit of writers block so sorry if the chapters not my best. Read review and enjoy! I love hearing what you think and your ideas on how to carry this on. if you guys want me to add anything I will try my best.

The Charmed children

Chapter 4

All alone

oOo

Paris begun to stir, her head felt heavy and an overwhelming mist of dizziness came over her. 'Mum' she crocked her voice no louder then a whisper. She felt a hold clammy hand grip hers she slowly opened her eyes expecting to see her mum, her heart sank when it turned out to be Peyton.

'Peyton where's mum' Paris asked unable to hide the disappointment from her quiet voice.

'Paris, our mums aren't here' Peyton replied, her voice was horse and her big brown eyes where red and puffy.

'what do you mean aren't here anymore' Paris asked worry oozed out of her voice she sat up way to fast, and she had to grip tighter on to Peyton's hand 'are they… are they.. dead' she stuttered eyes wide in fear.

'Paris a demon took them, I don't know if there dead' Peyton sighed and looked away from her cousin as tears fell down her face she wasn't about to let her little cousin see her so weak she needed to be strong for her.

The was a pause, time almost seemed to stop as Paris took in the information she took a long shaky breath before speaking.

'Well then we going get them back.' Paris whispered gripping her cousins hand tighter, hope gleamed in her bright green eyes Peyton turned to face her.

'what' Peyton asked in disbelief 'its not that simple'

'We will get them back Peyton.' Paris said louder smiling at her older cousin. 'where going to save them'.

Peyton sighed at her younger cousin 'I hope your right'. As much as she wouldn't admit it she needed to hear someone say this she needed her mum back and quick she was the oldest in the family and taking care of her cousins didn't sound like fun. Sure she loved them… but she was barely able to look after herself and keep herself safe, let alone two other people now she begun to understand how prue felt.

oOo

Perrie was sat head on hands at the bottom of the attic steps when Pandora flamed in closely followed by Damon. 'Peyton, Paris come here' Perrie screamed hopeful for good news, then she looked at Pandora's face it was pained _that's not a good sign_ she thought.

Peyton leaded Paris out of her bedroom and to the attic steps. She carefully placed her down next to Perrie. 'Okay shoot' Peyton sighed she could tell by the two demons domineer that it wasn't going to be good.

'Well let's get one thing straight your parents are alive. As far as I can tell' Pandora returned the grateful looks she got from the youngest two witches. 'But on a more.. morbid note I very much doubt its going to stay that way if we don't come up with a plan'.

'What do you mean 'we'?' Peyton sneered glaring at Pandora she didn't trust her, for all see knew Pandora could of set this whole thing up.

'Hey! You need our help' Pandora snapped meeting Peyton glare with her own icy cold stare.

'I Bet your loving this aren't you. Bet you set this entire situation up didn't you? It wasn't bad enough that you don't get your fucking mother back so you get ride of ours' Peyton screamed fist clenched.

'Fucking Witches 'Pandora sneered 'See this is why we don't help them Damon' she glared at Peyton and the rug Pandora was standing on set alight, flames sparked and danced around Pandora. Her eyes turned black and she started breathing heavy.

The three witch's moved back away from the flames. 'Pandora' Damon warned 'stop it' he shouted. That snapped her out of it she saw the flames dancing at her feet. 'shit' she mumbled. She closed her eyes to regain control over her breathing the flames died out leaving a singed rug that she had been standing on.

'listen you have 10 seconds to leave before I kick your demon arse to purgatory where you belong' Peyton sneered gripping her cousins hands. She wasn't about to let them get hurt.

Pandora She shot a dirty look to Peyton before angrily flaming out.

Damon raked his hand through his hair _how am I going to explain this_ he thought.

'What the fuck was that' Peyton shouted holding Paris behind her protectively and gripping Perrie's hand tight.

'Calm down' he sighed 'she-she gets angry and fire appears. It's her demonic side bubbling over so to speak' Damon sighed again. 'Do you want your parents back' he asked bluntly

'Of course we do' Peyton sneered glaring at him _how could he ask her that?_

'Then let us help you' Damon stared at Peyton waiting for a replied. Peyton shifted her weight, Paris was staring at her, her big green eyes pleading for her to say yes Paris new that Peyton could be stubborn but this might just be a tad to much. Peyton took a long deep breath trying to calm her self and collect her thoughts. She pulled her cousins in to the corner.

'do you trust them?' Peyton whispered eyes darting

'no…. but I do trust my mum .. and her power' Perrie sighed raking her hand through her shoulder length blond hair, tears pricked in her eyes before sliding down her checks

'yeah and look where they are now !' Peyton snapped said sarcastically

'I want them back okay' Paris squeezed her eyes shut trying not to cry 'and if that means working with them… then I'm doing it and id really like the support of my big cousins' Paris took a shaky breath only to feel her cousins embraces.

The three witches walked slowly over to an impationant looking Damon.

'Don't …make me regret trusting you' Peyton warned glaring at Damon. He simply nodded before shimmering out.

It had been hours since Pandora and Damon had left and Paris had begun to worry she didn't understand why she liked Pandora so much even after everything she felt like she could trust her…. In some way.

'Peyton' Perrie knocked softly on her door she heard the quite sobs from her older cousin's room and decide to check it out. She could hear shuffling before the door opened to revel a puffy eyed Peyton. Her checks had mascara streaks and her nose was rubbed raw.

'Hey' perrie said softly before wrapping her arms around Peyton's waist 'where going to find them pey' she Whispered

'Are you sure' Peyton said her voice was horse and no more then a whisper

'You bet I'm sure' Perrie smiled she hated seeing her cousin upset, Peyton was always the strong one, the one who would get them out of trouble.

oOo

Peyton, Perrie and Paris were downstairs. Paris was flipping through the book of shadows in the living room. Peyton was in the kitchen making dinner and Perrie was getting potions ingredients ready.

'you know.. I don't have a clue how to do this' Peyton sighed and flopped down next to Perrie

'do what…..make Lasagne ' Perrie joked, she knew Peyton could cook she got it from her mother

'noo… be a mum' Peyton pushed her cousin gently

'oh my god… ar you pregnant ?' Perries eyes widened as she stared at her cousin the last thing they needed was a baby added into this mess.

'nooo… be a mum to you, and Paris' Peyton rolled her eyes _pregnant mum would kill me_ she thought.

'But you are our cousin… not are mum' Perrie corrected before leaning her head on Peyton's shoulder

'but I have to protect you like a mum…...at lest till we get ours back then we can go back to arguing' Peyton laughed and held her cousin close.

When the door bell rang.

'ill get it' Peyton sighed pushing Perrie off her.

She opened the door to revel her father and uncles.

'DAD' she screamed before throwing her arms around him, after all the drama with Pandora she didn't even think about calling her father _how could I be so stupid_ she thoughts.

Paris and Perrie ran to the door throwing there arms around there fathers.

They walked in to the manor and sat down, The eldest two witches stuffed on to the love seat and Paris on the arm. Henry and coop on the couch opposite the love seat and Leo occupied the arm chair.

No one spoke and even though it was only minuets it seemed like hours, truthful no one knew how to start. The girls couldn't bear to tell there fathers of there mothers disappearance… no scratch that this was kidnap

'listen girls' Leo started off he could see they all had similar puffy read eyes, there smiles seemed broke and meaningless like they had there hearts ripped right out there chest, and they did ….there mothers were gone but not for long. It broke his heart to see his daughter like this she was so much like her mother from her looks to her attitude she was strong, stubborn and above all that she always put family first.

'I know your hurting and I know its hard but you'll get through this, you'll save them. We belive in you' Leo smiled at his daughter and nieces

'Yeah, and well help you' Henry added even though he was only a mortal he could still help his daughter and nieces. He could help but stare at his daughter she was beautiful her long Raven hair curling just past her shoulders her big green eyes but some how they seemed duller maybe it was her missing her mother.. he could not begin to imagine there pain they were so young to lose them. Of course he loves and misses paige dearly but he had to put Paris and her cousins first that's what Paige would want.

'Dad, I love you but I cant let you help what if I lose you to' Paris whispered tears breamed in her eyes.

'hey I may be a mortal but I know how to write a dam good spell' he chuckled smiling at his daughters protectiveness _so much like Paige's _he thought.

'yeah and I know all of your mothers moves' Coop smiled as he walked over to Perrie he wrapped his arms around her it felt like years since they had hugged, Perrie was getting older and hugging her dad was all the thing of the past.

'Okay so we need a plan' Peyton rubbed her hands together

'Peyton !' Perrie shouted smelling smoke

'the lessanga' Peyton screamed dashing out to the kitchen

'guess where ordering pizza' Perrie laughed as she walked to the phone

Coop just stood there looking at his daughter after everything she could still manage to find the good in everything and everyone she was going to be okay even if god forbid they did save Phoebe or her sisters she would make it, he couldn't lose them both. He noticed her hair seemed less lifelike and her smile wasn't her usual smile…. It was broken. She was so much like Phoebe the way she stood, the way she laughed. Sure she may not have the same type of hair hers was short and blond, phoebe's was longer and darker but there physique was the same.

oOo

it was now morning in the Halliwell manor a lot had changed in the 24 hours, the charmed ones where no longer there but the husbands where, Pandora and Damon was yet to return and they where working up a plan of attack.

Everyone one was now sat in the living room.

Pandora and Damon flamed in.

'Hey' paris said to the two demons. The husbands where not that welcoming they just stared at the them.

Pandora and Damon sat on the couch next to Paris, Henry and Leo were on the love seat, and Perrie was on the arm chair with Peyton on the side.

'well we found them' Pandora started 'they're in the dungeon's deep in the underworld, there powers have been… deactivated to prevent them braking out'.

'deactivated?' Leo questioned

'Yeah um they cant use them with the cuffs on' Damon replied

'There is five different ways to get in but your going to need to be prepared we can just go in … we need spells, potions and you need to have a grip on your powers. it took ages for me and Damon to get in and a load of demons perished trying to stop us' Pandora laughed at the images of dead demons, defiantly the high light of her day.

Pandora noticed the strange looks she was receiving sighed rubbing her temples she hated being in charge but she didn't take orders well… she didnt care for working as a team either. it was natural for them not to trust me but this was too much something needed to be done.

'Okay so we get the spells and potions we need, we break in save our mothers.. All of them' she shot a sympathetic look Pandora's way ' and we get the hell out of there' Peyton smiled looking at every one in turn.

'Right as much as I dislike demons I guess we could use the help… you two have to work together' Leo shot a look Pandora and Peyton.

'right then terms' Pandora stood up and walked across to Peyton. Peyton stood up glaring at Pandora

'I promise that I will not use my powers to hurt any of you, and I will not double cross you' Pandora stuck her hand out.

'And I promise that if you do I will vanquish your arse to purgatory.' Peyton laughed

Pandora just glared

'and I also promise that I will help you get your mother, and I will not harm you if you keep your promise' she sighed and shuck Pandora's hand

'Right we need a plan' they said in unison smiling at each other.

A/N next chapter might just focus on the Charmed ones and they will be a twist coming up hope you like it. should I or not ?


End file.
